<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Mom by MoonArt02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651801">For Mom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonArt02/pseuds/MoonArt02'>MoonArt02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonArt02/pseuds/MoonArt02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mother's Day, young Princess Angie has a gift for her mother</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is my first She ra fanfiction, so I'm a little nervous ^^</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angie strained her ears. She thought she heard a noise coming from the hallway. She put out her little crystal-shaped lamp on her desk and on tiptoe approached her bedroom door. She put her ear to it, ready to teleport to her messy bed if the noise was confirmed. She waited a few seconds and sighed in relief as she returned to her desk.</p>
<p>It was a false alarm. Everyone in the castle, apart from the night guards, was asleep. Except her. At the age of 7, Angie was sleepy, but she had an important mission to accomplish. She had to finish the pretty jewelry box she was tinkering for Mother's Day.</p>
<p>She had spent the day collecting all the material necessary for her manufacture. In all discretion, she had gone in search of old picture books to cut out flowers and hearts, she had found varnish in her father's craft room, where she had waited patiently for her father to finish modifying his gadjet, to steal it in the cardboard box.</p>
<p>Then she had surprised her parents by taking her bath and going to bed without protesting or moaning. As she had planned, her parents had entered her room no less than 5 minutes after she got into bed to check if she was really sleeping, and planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving in silence. Above all, her mother shouldn't surprise her making her present.</p>
<p>A few hours later, her gift was definitely ready! The paint was dry, the flowers and hearts were stuck together, and she had written "Happy Mother's Day" with a gold marker. She just had to shine it all with the polish. With all the concentration possible, she slid the brush on her box. Satisfied, she put the brush down and admired her work. The box was perfect. Her mom was going to love it, she knew that. She carefully put her box back in the drawer, and quickly teleported to her bed, engulfing her tiny body in the big, soft blankets.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The next day, or rather a few hours later, Angie woke up without much effort. Over-excited, she jumped out of bed and hurriedly grabbed her present from the drawer. She was so excited! She left her room, not bothering to take off her pajamas, and walked towards her parents' room, under the stoic gaze of the guards. But, as she passed in front of her little sister room, Moon, she heard small sobs. Restraining her ardor, she gently pushed the golden door. The room was quite dark, but Angie could see her little sister crying in her bed.</p>
<p>Angie teleported to the bed, and put a hand on the shoulder of the trembling young girl.</p>
<p>"Moon, what's wrong? "</p>
<p>The younger princess looked up and looked at her big sister with teary eyes. She opened her mouth to start speaking, but left in tears. Angie sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.</p>
<p>"I have nothing ..." the princess pronounced between two sobs.</p>
<p>"What? "</p>
<p>Moon rubbed her eyes with her tiny hand, before answering.<br/>" For Mom "</p>
<p>"Oh, you don't have any presents for mom? "</p>
<p>Moon only shook her head and Angie was quite surprised to hear that. At 3 years old, Moon was a little genius, always with a few things in her hands, and often tinkering with odd things with dad or Entrapta.</p>
<p>"Do you really have nothing to offer to her? "</p>
<p>Moon shook her head again, sniffling. Angie looked at her box she was holding in her hand. Then her sister. Then the box. Her sister. The box. Her sister. The box again. She knew she was going to regret what she was going to do, but she did it anyway.</p>
<p>"Bah… you could offer her that…"</p>
<p>"But… It's your gift, Angie. It's up to you to give it to mom "</p>
<p>Angie shrugged, looking at her creation. It was true that it was up to her to give it to her. After all, she was the artist. She had put all her heart to please her mother. But her little sister's big bright black eyes were irresistible.</p>
<p>"How about we offer it to her together?" "</p>
<p>Small sparks appeared in Moon's eyes, as she nodded frantically, tears forgotten. She stood up, pressing her elbow to kiss her sister on the cheek, and jumped off her bed, Angie following her closely.</p>
<p>I'm too nice, she lamented as she made her way to her parents' room, a small smile on her lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>